hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Novaya Zemlya
Novaya Zemlya is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the Novaya Zemlya archipelago, located in the Arctic Ocean and north of Russia. Her human name is Svetlana Braginskaya. Appearance Svetlana has long grey hair. She suffers from heterochromia, hence, her right eye is violet while her left eye is blue. She wears a white greatcoat and scarf like her brother Russia, and she wears an ushanka to protect her head from the Arctic cold. She has a Russian atomic bomb as a pet, symbolizing Novaya Zemlya's history as a Russian nuclear test site. Personality and Interests Svetlana is proud of her heritage, but sometimes she wonders why she ever became related to people like Russia and Belarus, who have histories of schizophrenia. She has good relations with America, although she has dreams of throwing her bomb at him. History Svetlana has been in existence for a long time, but since she was uninhabited and located in the Arctic Circle, she remained unknown to the rest of the world until the 11th century, when Ivan Braginski (Russia) and some hunters from Novgorod found themselves in her house. With the search for the Northeast Passage, she met English and Dutch explorers. By the 1870s, Ivan, as the protective brother he thought himself to be, resettled some Nenets to Svetlana's home to keep Norway away from her. These Nenets were relocated back to mainland Russia before she was turned to a nuclear test site. In 1943, Germany established a secret seaplane base in Svetlana's home. He told her to keep it a secret from her brother Russia and his friends, the Allied Forces. Svetlana, not always the sharpest tack in the box, readily agreed to Ludwig's request. As a nuclear test site Novaya Zemlya was declared a test site in 1954, and she remained that way throughout much of the Cold War. Ivan detonated the Tsar Bomba in her house in 1961, and then gave her a dummy bomb as a gift. With the coming of 1963 and the Limited Test Ban Treaty, Ivan was forced to move his tests underground. When Greenpeace protesters came to her shores in 1990 to protest the nuclear tests, she thought that their colorful ships were cool. Relationships Federal Republic of Germany (Ludwig) Main article: Germany Svetlana met Ludwig when he established a secret seaplane base near her home to spy on the Allies' ships. He told her to keep the base a secret, which she did, but after World War Two, Ludwig seemed to forget about her. By the way, Svetlana forgot about him too. Russian Federation (Ivan Braginski) Main article: Russia Ivan cares for Svetlana like his younger sister, which she is. She is content to live with him, although sometimes they get into "Kolkolkol" contests, and even Ivan admits that Svetlana is scarier than himself every time they do that. United States of America (Alfred F. Jones) Main article: America Despite the Cold War antipathy between Alfred and Ivan, Svetlana has good relations with Alfred, although she has dreams of throwing her atomic bomb at him, a sign that her brother and sister's schizophrenia has affected her too. Trivia *Svetlana's birthday is listed as October 30, the day that the Tsar Bomba atomic bomb was exploded in Novaya Zemlya. *Although Svetlana's bomb is based on the Tsar Bomba, its concept drawing looks more like America's Little Boy bomb. *THE BOMB TALKS. Seriously. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Territories Category:Godfrey Raphael Characters